sorryjkbyimaginationofharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Sinistra
Professor Aurora Sinistra was a witch who taught in the Astronomy department at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Sinistra was teaching by September 1985. The subject included studying the night sky with telescopes. The professor was present at many important events throughout Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts. In the 1992-1993 school year, the professor was present at the discovery of a petrified student, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and helped transport him with Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master, to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. In 1994, Sinistra attended the Yule Ball with "Alastor Moody", and danced a nervous two-step, careful to avoid his wooden leg. Sinistra prepared fifth year's for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels by demanding large amounts of homework. She was probably good friends with Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, who she was found chatting with numerous times throughout the year. It's unknown if Sinistra participated in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside the students and fellow staff. If she did, then she witnessed the final defeat of Lord Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter. It is also unknown what she did after the Second Wizarding War. Biography Early life Little is known about Professor Sinistra's early life. She presumably excelled at Astronomy during her student years, being either homeschooled by her parents or educated at a school. Career at Hogwarts Before September 1985, Sinistra applied for a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was accepted, becoming a Hogwarts Professor. She taught many of her lessons at midnight at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the highest point of the castle. Her students each required a telescope for her lessons, and she taught all about the different stars and constellations, as well as moons and planets. She regularly attended the Start-of-Term Feast, where she appeared to enjoy socialising with other teachers, such as Pomona Sprout, the Herbology professor, and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and later substitute for Professor Rubeus Hagrid. She was known to give large amounts of homework to students in their fifth year and those who continued Astronomy for sixth and seventh. 1985-1986 school year Professor Sinistra was teaching in Astronomy Tower when she became trapped in cursed ice along with the children in her class. She was later broken out of the ice by her fellow teachers. 1991–1992 school year Aurora sat at Professor Dumbledore's left-hand side while Harry Potter and his classmates were being Sorted. She was rather emotionless and clapped unenthusiastically. She later attended the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match, sat near the Headmaster again. When Angelina Johnson was fouled, she stood up with the rest of the teachers and gasped. However, when Harry Potter appeared to lose control of his broomstick, she showed no signs of emotion. Later that year, the professor's fellow colleague, Quirinus Quirrell, was revealed to be a servant of Lord Voldemort after the Philosopher's Stone which was hidden inside the school. Apparently, Sinistra was not chosen to protect the Philosopher's Stone Chambers. She also attended the End-of-Term Feast, in the same seat she was in earlier in the year, and watched as Gryffindor won the House Cup. 1992–1993 school year at the staff table]] During the 1992-1993 school year, Professor Sinistra continued her career as Astronomy teacher. This year, however, the Chamber of Secrets was opened once again, having killed a Ravenclaw named Myrtle in 1943. Sinistra was present when Muggle-born student Justin Finch-Fletchley was discovered, petrified after an attempted attack on him by the Basilisk. Together, she and Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charms Master, removed Justin's body and took him to the Hospital Wing where he was to be treated by Madam Poppy Pomfrey. The Chamber was closed at the end of the year and the Basilisk slain. 1994–1995 school year During the 1994-1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts Castle. For the Start-of-Term Feast, Professor Sinistra sat in between Severus Snape and Pomona Sprout, and was seen talking to the latter. She attended the Yule Ball with Bartemius Crouch Jr, who was posing as Alastor Moody. Sinistra danced a nervous two-step, careful to avoid his wooden leg, and seemed rather uncomfortable. Second Wizarding War The following academic year, she gave large amounts of homework to her fifth years as preparation for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels. One of these known pieces of homework was a project on Jupiter's moons; during one lesson, she specifically stated that the moon Europa was covered in ice, but Harry Potter either misheard her or miswrote it as mice. Throughout the year she was seen talking to Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, the stand-in professor for Rubeus Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. That year, Hogwarts was the reluctant host of Ministry of Magic employee Dolores Umbridge, who had been appointed to the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but was in reality there to undermine Dumbledore and ensure Ministry control of the school. At the Welcoming Feast, Professor Umbridge interrupted Headmaster Dumbledore's usual announcement and proceeded to make an incredibly dull speech about the Ministry and Hogwarts, at one point making a little bow to the other teachers. Professor Sinistra, like her colleagues, understood the real meaning of the speech (the Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts) and neither returned the bow nor applauded when the speech was over. Umbridge was later appointed High Inquisitor by order of Minister Cornelius Fudge, which gave her the power to inspect and dismiss teachers who ostensibly were not up to scratch (in reality it was a means of eliminating teachers who were either too close to Dumbledore or who taught things she felt were inappropriate). Professor Sinistra presumably endured this intrusive inspection of her classes, but evidently proved a competent teacher as she was neither sacked or placed on probation. She was also presumably among the teachers who requested Umbridge's help in getting rid of rogue fireworks in their classrooms and those who cheered her eventual departure at the end of the year. 1996-1997 school year At the end of the 1996-1997 school year, Hogwarts was invaded by Death Eaters and the students and staff were threatened. It is unknown if Sinistra participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower alongside students and fellow Professors. During the battle, Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape and his funeral was held within the grounds of the school. It is also unknown whether or not Sinistra attended the funeral, it seems likely as Dumbledore was a colleague of hers. 1997–1998 and the Battle of Hogwarts This year Hogwarts had fallen under Voldemort's influence. Voldemort made Death Eaters, Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow teachers at Hogwarts. On 2 May 1998, Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters and Dark creatures attacked Hogwarts, in order to capture Harry Potter. It is probable that she, along with the rest of the faculty, fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. If Sinistra did, in fact, stay to fight, then she witnessed Voldemort's final defeat at the hands of Harry Potter and therefore the end of the Second Wizarding War. Physical appearance Aurora was a tall witch with dark hair, eyes, and skin. She had a slightly circular face with cheekbones and a prominent, sharp nose. She often wore olive robes and a pointed hat spangled with astrological signs. Magical abilities and skills *'Astronomy:' Aurora was a skilled Astronomer, very proficient in the subject, and teaching the subject for at least ten years at Hogwarts School. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Sinistra had mastered many defensive spells. *'Charms': Aurora was able to conjure a non-corporeal Patronus, a very advanced piece of magic. Etymology Professor Sinistra's surname originates from the Latin "sinister", meaning "left" or "with a direction to the left". The most probable explanation for this is that most planets of the solar system rotate anti-clockwise. Sinistra is also the name of a star of the constellation of Ophiuchus. The contemporary meaning of the word "sinister" is "evil" or "menacing" and can be a synonym of "dark" (like in "dark events" for example). Here, the name "Sinistra" probably refers to the fact that Astronomy is mostly practised at night when the sky is dark. The first name 'Aurora' indicates a relationship with the dawn, however, it is probably derived from 'Aurora', a phenomenon which occurs when solar winds interact with the earth's magnetic field.